I Will Always Return
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Kamui traveled half the country for reasons unknown to him, only to end up in the very same town where a certain Seal lives.  Blah I suck at summaries.  Kamui/Subaru
1. Chapter 1

(Kamui's point of view)

I stepped off the over-crowded subway and began to push through the crowd, making my way to the surface. I sighed when I realized it was already pretty late. _Great where am I going to stay? _I felt the cool wind blow through my hair, but then I felt a single drop of water hit my nose. I looked up and saw the clouds gathering.

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered

As the rain began to fall harder, I dashed over to a small tree and stood underneath it. I set down the backpack I was carrying and sat down on the ground. _Guess Im sleeping here tonight_. I tried to sleep, but the water dripping from the tree was only keeping me awake. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on sleeping, but suddenly I couldn't feel the water anymore and this caused me to open my eyes and figure it out. I looked up to see an umbrella above my head; I slowly looked forward to see the one holding it was none other than Subaru Sumeragi. I blinked a few times before actually speaking.

"Subaru"

It came out as more of a question. I watched as a small smile came to Subaru's face, it was one of those small smiles that could give you a really fuzzy warm feeling inside.

"Kamui" he said

I felt like I could have died right there and then, the way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

"You can't just stay out here" Subaru said

I opened my mouth to speak, but he was pulling me to my feet before I could think.

(Subaru's point of view)

I was wandering down the rainy streets when I saw someone rather familiar under a small tree. When I got closer I realized it was Kamui Shiro. He looked almost like he was trying to fall asleep under that tree, but that wasn't such a good idea since he could catch a cold. I held my umbrella over his head and waited as he opened his eyes. He looked me in the eyes, and I could see something like childish fear.

"Subaru"

I kept my composer, but inside the way he said it was like he was trying to make me carry him home like a lost kitten. Letting myself smile a little was all I could do to keep from picking him up right then. I watched him shift a little.

"Kamui" I said "you can't just stay here"

He wasn't moving, so I gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

(Kamui's point of view)

I grabbed my backpack as Subaru pulled me along with him. I didn't breathe a word, because I honestly had no idea what I would say to him. We walked for a bit until we came to a small apartment building. _Third room fifth floor,_ If I had to guess I would say I was trying to memorize where he lived. We walked in and the place was rather clean with a pile of papers on a coffee table in front of the couch. The kitchen was to the right and the bedroom to the left.

"The bathroom is next to the bedroom"

I turned to face Subaru and found he was already looking at me.

"Why don't you get clean" he said "I'm going to make some dinner"

I dashed off to the bathroom and closed the door a little too hard for my liking. I tried to calm my seemingly racing heart as I leaned back against the door. _Okay yeah sure the last time we saw each other was like a few years ago and maybe I did like…_ I quickly smacked myself before I could finish that thought.

"Ah what am I thinking" I whispered "I traveled half the country for no reason at all"

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Kamui"

As if this situation wasn't strange enough I felt my face heat up just because he said my name again.

"You can sleep wherever you like, and I left your food in the fridge you can eat it when you're ready"

"Okay thanks" I said

I waited until I heard him walk away; I then dropped myself to the floor and began to pant a little. _Why did that get me so worked up? _Sadly I knew the answer to that question, but didn't want to acknowledge it. I slowly undressed and climbed in the shower. I knew I had been in there for quite some time because when I walked out, it was dark there was only one light on and that was the small lamp on the coffee table. I noticed that Subaru had fallen asleep on the couch, and I smiled at the peaceful look on his face as he slept. I wandered into the bedroom, and took the blanket from the bed and brought it back to the living room. I carefully laid it over Subaru before walking back to the bedroom and lying down on the bed. I closed my eyes to let my thoughts wander. _Okay maybe I was trying as hard as I could but it wasn't working, I couldn't help but fall in love with him again. _


	2. Chapter 2

(Kamui's point of view)

When I woke up I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. I had to blink a few times to clearly see the clock, which read 11:49. I yawned and stretched before remembering where I was. As soon as it hit me, I ran out to the living room but found that Subaru wasn't there. I note was left on the coffee table, I lifted it up and read it. _Kamui I had to leave for work, if you need anything I wrote my number on the back. And try not to walk around town like a lost "Kitten". _I looked at the note curiously, _why did he write kitten like that? _I put the note in my pocket because I was going out and wanted to keep the number with me. I didn't quite know what Subaru meant when he said I should try not to walk around town like a lost kitten, but I soon figured it out. I was walking down the street, looking around at everything when someone spoke out to me.

"Hey are you new here?"

I turned and faced a young girl; her hair was short and black. Her eyes a curious blue and her clothes were that of a soccer uniform. And she was carrying a black gym bag.

"Uh yeah I am" I said

"Oh how about I show you to the nicest little diner" she said with a smile

"Um okay" I said

She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the street. I was almost falling the whole way, as she was pulling me so quickly. Soon though we made it to a small place I didn't bother looking at the name of. We sat down at a table near the entrance.

"So what do you want?" she asked

"Uh just a coffee I guess" I said

She stood up with a smile and walked over to the counter. She soon came back with two cups of coffee, she set one down in front of me and then she sat on the other side of the table.

"So are you here visiting family?" she asked

"Uh no Im visiting a friend" I said

"Oh who is it?" she asked

"Uh Subaru Sumeragi" I said slowly

"Hmm I don't know him" she said "but he must be a really nice guy for letting you stay with him"

I started to nod my head when I heard the door open

"Hey there Kitten I didn't know you would be here"

I turned and saw Subaru standing in the doorway.

"Subaru" I said as I stood "What The Hell!"

I watched a smirk cross Subaru's face, before he walked over and placed his hand on my head. I scowled the best I could, while watching the young girl giggle.

"So who's your friend?" Subaru asked

That's when it hit me we had never been introduced. She smiled and picked up her bag as she stood.

"How about introductions if we meet again" she said before walking out the door.

I just watched her leave before removing Subaru's hand from my head and looking up at him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked

"It's my lunch break" Subaru said

(Subaru's point of view)

It was my lunch break so I decided to head out. I was walking down the street when I saw Kamui and a young girl sitting in a diner, so I decided to check this out. I stood at the door for a moment before a thought crossed my mind. _He'll probably kill me for this but some things must be done._ I walked in and looked over at the two.

"Hey there Kitten I didn't know you would be here" I said

I watched him turn to face me; he spoke as he stood up.

"Subaru" he said "What The Hell!"

I was almost ready to laugh at his reaction. Instead I just smirked and walked over to him, I then placed my hand on his head. I could almost feel that he was scowling at the moment, as the girl was trying to hide the fact that she was giggling.

"So who's your friend?" I asked

I could actually feel the tension leave Kamui's body, and I soon realized that he didn't even know who she was.

"How about introductions if we meet again" she said before walking out the door.

After she left Kamui removed my hand from his head and looked up at me. I had to admit he really did look as cute as a kitten.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"It's my lunch break" I said

(Kamui's Point of View)

I watched as Subaru took a seat, I was a little unsure about what I was going to do next. I looked back at Subaru and noticed he was watching me; my face began to heat up so I quickly turned around.

"Uh Im going to head back" I said trying to keep my voice steady

"Alright" Subaru said

I took off running out the door before anything else could happen. Once I was so far from the diner that I couldn't even remember the way back. I looked around and soon saw a small bench and so I took a seat upon it. It took only a second to realize that I had made my way into the park. I sat and watched as a group of three kids were playing by a tree. I noticed that the younger boy started to climb the tree; I could almost see where this was going, so I decided to get up and start walking over there. I watched the boy in the tree closely, and sure enough when he started walking out onto one of the branches his foot slipped and he was just barely hanging on. I noticed the elder boy, who still looked to be only 6, turned to me and was calling out for help. I dashed over to the tree and stood right underneath to boy, holding my arms out.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you" I said

The little boy looked from me to his friends before letting go of the branch. I caught the kid and set him down beside his friend. I turned to walk away but someone grab the sleeve of my shirt, I turned and saw it was the young boy who had been in the tree.

"Thank you mister" he said

"You're welcome" I said

He then let go of my shirt and I started my walk back towards Subaru's place. I was surprised I had actually found my way back and that it was about dinner time when I did. I looked around but Subaru wasn't here. _Hmm maybe he doesn't get off work yet. _And almost as though my thoughts were read the phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Kamui"

My heart stopped and my face became bright red. _Darn-it all, why does that always happen, I thought I was trying to avoid all this. _

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be home late" Subaru said "there's food in the fridge if you need something to eat and I'll get home as soon as possible"

Without another word I hung up the phone. Totally unaware of what to do next I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

(Subaru's Point of View)

I looked at the phone that was still in my hand. I was so oblivious to my surroundings at the moment that when the door flew open I dropped the phone. I looked up to see a man with brown army cut hair, a deep green jean jacket along with a white shirt and blue jeans.

"What do you need, Geoff?" I asked

"After all this paper work you and I should go out for a drink" he said

I looked back at all my work and instantly an image of Kamui drifted into my mind. I shook my head violently and then looked back to my friend.

"I cant" I said simply

"Dude why not?" he asked

When I didn't answer I could feel the energy from his body as he made up his own reason why I couldn't come with him.

"Oh you probably have someone waiting at home for ya" he said

I shot my gaze up to his face with a look that often scared him. Geoff backed up a little.

"Alright, you know I will let this go if you let me meet this person" he said

I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh.

"Then let me finish my work" I said

I heard him leave and then I sighed again and got back to work. _Great what have I gotten myself into…?_

A few hours later I stacked the papers I finished and stood up. The moment I was off my chair Geoff was back in the room. He looked like a child that was ready to go to a fair. I grabbed my jacket and walked past him, and like a dog he followed. On my part the walk was silent, as I was doing my best to ignore all Geoff's comments about what kind of Girl I had waiting for me. When we got to the room I turned to him and covered his mouth, thankfully he got the message and closed his mouth. When I opened the door, all the lights, but the small lamp on the coffee table, were off. And there on the couch was a sleeping Kamui.

"That's a…."

I covered Geoff's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Save the comments for later" I whispered

I then ushered Geoff out of the room.

"Goodnight" I said

I then closed the door; I could tell that Geoff was going to stand at the door with the look of a child who didn't get what they wanted. I walked over to the couch and made sure that Kamui was as comfortable as one can be on a couch. After that I turned out the light and walked to the bedroom, where I laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kamui's Point of View)

My eyes shot open and I noticed I was on the floor. I looked around but it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. Without putting much thought into it, I walked to the bedroom and took up a spot on the bed and closed my eyes.

(Subaru's Point of View)

My eyes started to open around 5 am like usual, only this time when I turned onto my side I found Kamui curled up right beside me. I just stared at the teen, I would have done something under normal circumstances, however at this very moment my mind was totally blank. I guess I was trying to decide whether or not I actually wanted to move. Kamui just looked so calm and comfortable I didn't know if moving would disrupt his momentary peace. However his peace was short lived as he started mumbling something about the past and soon he was almost gasping for air. I wasn't sure what to do, but soon he began almost fighting for air as he gripped the sheets and tears where starting to fall. I grabbed the small boy and pulled him close. I began to gently rub his back, and he soon began to calm down however he was holding my shirt so tightly, it was almost like he was afraid I was going to leave. A few minutes later Kamui's grip loosened but even then I didn't have the heart to leave the boy there by himself, so I decided since this was my day off I would stay here with him until he woke.

(Kamui's Point of View)

The images of the past, of Fuuma killing Kotori, of everything were flooding into my mind. The pain was so bad that I reached out for anything firm, anything that could hold me in the real world. At the moment I was ready to just let go and let myself fall into a world of pain and darkness, someone took hold of me. The warmth from this embrace was enough to send the memories to the farthest recesses of my mind. I took hold of this person, for I didn't want to lose this sense of security and kindness.

When I woke I realized I was in a slight sitting position. I rubbed my head. _What a strange dream. _I turned to see that I was sleeping in Subaru's arms. My face turned a bright red but the embrace was so kind I didn't want to move. However the next moment I could tell Subaru was waking up, so I closed my eyes in hopes that he wouldn't notice I was awake, though I should have known that nothing gets past him

"Kamui" he said "are you awake?"

I was so embarrassed that I didn't even think I could speak, so I just nodded my head. Subaru slowly began to let go, so I sat upright so he could get up.

"I don't have work today" he said "but there are some papers I have to fill out"

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to change and head out so you can work" I said

I watched as Subaru simply nodded his head. I walked into the bathroom to change, and a few minutes later I was back out and heading for the front door.

"Be careful"

I turned to Subaru, but he was already busy with his work. _Did he just tell me to be careful? Is he worried about me? _My face started to turn red just thinking about it, so I ran out the door. After a while of walking I came across some guys that were picking on two girls. One of the girls had pink hair that was in a high ponytail; she was wearing a green t shirt with black shorts and green sneakers. The other girl was the one from the day before, again in her soccer uniform.

"Hey Leave them Alone" I called

The three boys turned to me as I made my way over to them. Once I was close they took off running, I wasn't sure if it was because they were cowards or I was just that intimidating, I was leaning more towards the former. The girl with pink hair smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much" she said

"You're welcome" I said

"So we meet again"

I turned to the girl with black hair.

"My name's Shakira and the bouncy pinky over there is Rose" she said

"My name's Kamui" I said

"Hey Kamui you wanna go to lunch with us?" Rose asked

I looked at the two girls and nodded my head.

"Sure" I said

Rose eagerly grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with Shakira running ahead of us. I looked around at everything as I was being pulled down the street. We soon came to that same diner I was at the day before. Rose pretty much threw me into a chair and then ran to the front counter, while Shakira took a spot in front of me.

"So are you and Subaru like…" Shakira started

I didn't really catch the rest of that sentence as my mind began to wander just thinking of all the ways that sentence could be finished. When I came back to reality Shakira was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh" I said

"You're face is bright red" she said "and all I did was ask about Subaru"

"Oh I know him" Rose said as she walked up

I covered my face, trying to hide the fact that just thinking about him was making me blush.

"So why are we talking about him?" Rose asked

"Because I think Kamui likes him" Shakira said

"What?" I yelled as I stood up "I Do Not!"

I watched as Shakira and Rose giggled. I blinked a bit out of confusion as the girls looked at each other and then back at me.

"You two would make the cutest couple ever" Rose said happily as she set down the three coffee cups.

My face became so red that I didn't think anything could hide it now. Truthfully I liked what they were saying, but I couldn't tell anyone that. I decided I was so getting out of here before these girls figured everything out.

"I have to get going" I said

The two girls looked a bit down about it, but they seemed to cheer up faster than humanly possible. The smiled and waved as I walked out the door and headed down the street. I wasn't really watching where I was going and ran into a man, causing him to drop his papers. I knelt down and started helping him pick them up, when I noticed one of them had Subaru's name on it. 

"Subaru" I said

"Oh do you know him?" the man asked

"Yeah he's a friend of mine" I said

As we stood I could see that the man suddenly had an idea and the next thing I knew there was a large amount of pressure forced onto my neck and I was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Subaru's Point of View)

I looked up at the clock, it was already 1:02 and Kamui wasn't back yet. I sighed. _Maybe he's at that diner. _I got up and headed out. It didn't take too long for me to get there, but when I walked in he wasn't there, however that girl from the other day was.

"Hey have you seen my friend around?" I asked

The girl with pink hair thought for a moment and then she jumped to her feet.

"YOU'RE SUBARU!" she yelled

I was so taken back by her yelling that I almost fell backwards. The black haired girl face-palmed and then looked up at me. I turned to the other girl and noticed she was babbling on about something and the only words I could manage to pick up were: Kamui, Coffee and Left. I turned to the other girl, and she smiled.

"She's just saying that you're friend, Kamui was here having coffee with us before but he said he had to go" she said

"When was that?" I asked

I suddenly felt like I had to find him, almost like something was telling me to find him.

"Uh just a few minutes ago actually" she said

I thanked the girls and then left the diner, almost running down the street. Kamui could be almost anywhere at this point, which means I had to look fast. I was running past the park when I stepped on something. I looked down and saw that it was a spilled coffee cup. I picked up the cup and noticed it was the same kind of cup they sell at the diner. Okay if I wasn't worried about him before I was totally hysterical now. I took off running back to the apartment where I was praying he would be. I threw the door open, but found that he wasn't there. I tried to stay as calm as possible, and when I could manage to think straight I decided that if I was going to ask anyone for help it was going to be the one person who could figure just about anything out. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello"

"Geoff I need your help" I said

"Whoa whats up you sound really distressed" he said

"You remember that boy that's staying with me?" I asked

"Dude how could I forget"

"Well he's gone missing" I said

"I'll do what I can" he said

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I had to remain calm, but something was telling me I had to find him sooner rather than later. I took off running out the door, in search of the closest friend I ever had. I was running past the diner when those two girls were walking out, and they looked really worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Kamui has gone missing" I said

The girls looked at each other and then at me.

"Let us help find him"

I could only give them the best smile I could at this point. The two girls went one way while I ran the other.

(Kamui's Point of View)

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a basement of some kind; the place was dark and cold. I tried to move but soon found that something was restricting my movements. I sighed and tried to look around; I was looking for anything I could use to free myself. When I managed to scoot myself to the other side of the room, I saw some things no kidnap victim would ever want to see. Many sharp objects were gathered together in one place, and a few looked like they had blood on them. I wanted so badly to scream right there and then, but I knew that would be a bad idea. I was trying to free my hands when I accidentally bumped into the shelf that held the sharp objects, causing one of them to fall and cut my shoulder. _Please someone…_ I let my mind drift to the feel I got from having Subaru hold and comfort me and I felt myself slip into sleep.

(Subaru's Point of View)

I dropped to my knees and began panting, I had run around the entire city and there was no sign of him. My phone began to ring, causing me to jump a little before answering it.

"Subaru" Geoff said "I was scanning the city and found that there has been some recent activity in a building across town"

"Okay I'm heading over there" I said

I hung up the phone and saw the two girls.

"I never got your names" I said

"Im Shakira and she's Rose"

"Im going to check out a building" I said

The two girls smiled.

"Then we are definitely coming" Shakira said

(Kamui's Point of View)

I was awakened by the sound of someone coming my way. I looked up and saw the same man that I had ran into before. I was tempted to ask him what he wanted but I kept my mouth shut. He walked over to me and picked up the knife that had fallen.

"Looks like you found my little stash" he said

I didn't respond because I was afraid of what he was going to do to me. I watched him spin the knife around in his hands and then he lunged towards me. I closed my eyes and felt the sharp pain in my arm that caused me to scream. There were tears falling from my eyes as I opened them to see what was going on. The man was holding a bloodstained knife, so I looked at my arm and noticed he must have stabbed me because I was bleeding now. I tried to back up as he began to get closer; however there was a shelf behind me, keeping me from going anywhere. I closed my eyes. _Subaru…_


	5. Chapter 5

(Subaru's Point of View)

The three of us finally made it to the building, and it turned out to be a candy shop. Rose got so excited that she ran in and began looking at all the different types of candy there was. Shakira and I walked in after her, and waited a few minutes before the owner appeared from around a corner.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked

"Yeah" Shakira said

We talked a few minutes with him about the recent activity; he claimed it was because he was renovating the basement. Well it was a convincing argument; I just didn't believe a word he said. I sighed and handed the man a picture of Kamui.

"Have you seen this boy around here?" I asked

"No, sorry" he said

While his words said no I could see in his eyes that he was lying to me.

"Hey where did Rose go?" Shakira asked

The owner and I looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

(Kamui's Point of View)

I could hear someone coming, I wanted to move to get somewhere else but I couldn't feel anything anymore. I could hear shouts from a far as the footsteps got closer. I waited and waited but the door never opened, but I could hear voices on the other side of it. The first voice I could register was Subaru's. I knew it was no or never. I slid myself across the floor and hit the metal shelf. It made so much noise that everyone outside the door went quiet, so I continued to hit my head against the shelf causing more and more noise. I hit my head until I could hardly lift it and then I waited. After what seemed like forever the door flew clean off its hinges. I had to close my eyes as the light was bright, but soon I opened them as I could hear someone running towards me. To my utter relief Subaru was there in front of me, I could feel myself crying even though I couldn't feel anything else.

(Subaru's Point of View)

I was getting sick and tired of this guy making up a whole bunch of outrageous things. So I turned the wood door and kicked it clean off its hinges. There lying a pool of red was Kamui, I ran to him. So many emotions were running through me all at once. When I got to him, to my relief he was still alive, if only just barely. I picked up the boy, but I could hear the man running towards us. However when I turned around there was a cracking noise and then the man fell and Rose was standing behind him with a baseball bat in hand.

"Shakira was right" she said "one good smack to the head knocked him out."

I carefully lifted up Kamui and headed out the door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Shakira.

"Call an ambulance please" I said

As she did that I looked back at Kamui, who was breathing shallowly but had a smile on his face. _After all that's happened he can smile. _I couldn't help but let myself smile; he was happy and well so was I. I could hear Rose go 'Awwww' behind us.

(Kamui's Point of View)

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was lying in a hospital bed, with Subaru asleep in a chair. I tried to move but just moving my arm was so painful I yelped. This caused Subaru to wake up and I noticed he was giving me a concerned look.

"Don't try and move" he said calmly

Before I could think about saying something else, Rose came running into the room.

"Oh Hey Kamui" she said "I'm glad to see you're okay"

Behind her Shakira looked like she had been pulled right out of bed. I wanted to laugh but I knew it would hurt if I did. I looked at Subaru, who looked a little annoyed, and then I turned back to the two girls and they were whispering about something. Just then they both had grins on their faces before waving bye and walking out the door. I sighed and looked back at Subaru; he stood and walked over to the bed.

"I told you to be careful didn't I" he said "you had me so worried I was ready to turn the whole city upside down."

I couldn't believe this, was he really that worried about me. He then placed a hand on the side of my face. I watched as he took a deep breath and then gently placed his lips on mine. I was so shocked my head didn't know what I to do, so I let my feelings tell me and I soon found myself kissing him back. And all too soon he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. And for the first time I could see genuine happiness in his face.

(Subaru's Point of View)

And they were back again, those two girls. The quiet one I don't mind but the other is too sugar high for me to handle. So I waited a few minutes for them to leave. After I was sure they had gone I got up out of my chair and walked over to Kamui's bed.

"I told you to be careful didn't I" I said "you had me so worried I was ready to turn the whole city upside down"

I could see the disbelief on Kamui's face. So I had to try something else to convince him on how much he meant to me. And then it hit me. _Well now's as good a time as any. _I placed my hand on the side of his face and took in a deep breath. I leaned in and placed my lips to his, now I knew he would be shocked but what got me as equally shocked was that he actually kissed me back. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, for the first time in forever I felt true happiness.


End file.
